Typical wound coil elements include an element where a wire is wound around a winding core of a core including the winding core and a pair of flanges provided at both ends of the winding core, and a beginning and an end of the wire are connected to terminal electrodes provided on the flanges. In addition, such wound coils include a wound coil provided with a coating resin so as to cover a wire wound around a winding core.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-286140 discloses, as shown in FIG. 13, a wound coil 101 including a core 113 that has a winding core 111 and a pair of flanges 112 provided at both ends of the winding core 111; and a wire 115 wound around the winding core 111, where a coating resin 117 is provided so as to cover the entire perimeter of the wire 115 wound around the winding core 111.
Further, in accordance with a method for manufacturing a wound coil according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-286140, as shown in FIG. 14, the coating resin 117 is applied around the wire 115, and with the resin dried in contact with a finger (dried such that no paint adheres to a fingertip when a center of the coated surface is touched with a finger), a wound coil element 110 is then pressed into a component housing part 124 composed of an elastic body of heat-resistant rubber, and heated to form the coating resin 117 into a shape corresponding to the shape of the component housing part 124.
It is to be noted that the flanges 112 are provided with four relief parts 118 such that the coating resin 117 protruded around the winding core 111 can be relieved when the coating resin 117 is shaped, and the shaping is adaptively carried out with the coating resin 117 retained in the relief parts 118.
However, in accordance with the method in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-286140, the wound coil element 110 is pressed into the component housing part 124 with the coating resin 17 dried in contact with a finger, and there is thus a problem that the shape of the coating resin 117 is lost by the elastic force of the component housing part 124, thereby failing to form the resin into a desired shape.
In addition, the shape of the coating resin 117 retained in the relief parts 118 of the flanges 112 may vary depending on the multiple relief parts 118, and there is a problem that the appearance configuration is not stable (i.e., not consistent).